1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to mechanisms which enable components of a chair to be adjustably positioned relative to one another, and more particularly to an improved angle adjustment mechanism for a lumbar support of chair backrest.
2. Related Art
Ergonomic chairs are gaining popularity in recent years. There is one type of chair having an angle adjustment mechanism for a lumbar support of a backrest available.
For example, a conventional angle adjustment mechanism for a lumbar support in accordance with the prior art as disclosed in Taiwan Utility Model No. 573500, comprises several longitudinally arranged guide grooves formed in a middle section of a backrest support for accommodating a pair of rods projecting from the back of a waist rest.
Taiwan Utility Model No. 524084 disclosed another conventional angle adjustment mechanism for a lumbar support to allow a waist to be adjustable up and down.